Unforgiving love
by Zetsubouhime
Summary: All Jou wants, is him.


Why hello there people!  
This is my first story published not written, so yeah xD critisism is A O-K ^&^  
It's kinda rushed, seeing as a wrote in an hour during a train ride, but I wrote it for a friend and wanted to be finished before I arrived xDD so yeah xD

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh/Yuugiou, I intend to do one day though, muhahahaha xD (this is no joke xDD)

please try and enjoy it! xD  
a little side note; no, English is not my first language, I hope it doesn't show all too much :

Unforgiving love

Jounouchi's head dropped slowly onto his desk, next class was math, oh how he hated it, mostly because he couldn't really get the principles of it right. Luckily for him, he was seated 3 rows from the back, which meant there was 4 rows before him, so he could easily hide from their short teacher.  
He lifted his head and started looking around for his tricolour-haired friend, when he was nowhere to be found, the blonde let out a big sigh, maybe he was sick today? He hadn't really seen him around now that he thought about it. Which of course meant that in this class, there would be no one he really talked to or knew for that matter, well except for Kaiba Seto.  
Jounouchi let out another sigh, why oh why had he developed more than just rivalry for him? He had never treated him well, but somehow the blonde duelist didn't hate him, couldn't hate him, not even be angry, annoyed at his constant bonkotsu and make inu remarks, though make inu had sort of disappeared after Duelist Kingdom.  
The honey-eyed teen had no idea exactly what he felt for the taller teen, but he knew it was more than just, whatever they had. He wanted to talk to him whenever he saw him, he wanted to piss him of or annoy him just so that damn handsome CEO would keep his attention on him. If one day went by and they haven't crossed ways Jou would feel empty inside and no matter where he went with Honda or Yuugi even Anzu, that empty hole could not be filled. At those days when he would come home, he would be so depressed and start thinking about, what if he didn't mean anything to Kaiba? Why would he mean something to him in the first place? The guy clearly stated that he wasn't too fond of this low-life commoner.  
Jou shaked his head, great, now he started bad-mouthing himself.  
The blonde closed his eyes and leaned backwards making the chairs back hold all his weight.

Jounouchi quickly opened his eyes as he felt someone grab his wrist, and by instinct pulled his hand toward himself while turning his head to see his "attacker" and when honey-coloured eyes met cerulean-blue ones, time stopped and the younger teens breath could no longer be heard.  
The brunette turned away slowly and started walking back to his seat, when the blonde ordered his body to move and grabbed his hand. Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks. Not making a single sound or movement. Jou had no idea why he did it, he didn't know what to say, he just knew he didn't want to CEO to leave, he didn't want to let go of his hand. He wanted the warmth that flowed through their connection to never break, this warmth that made Jounouchi feel naked and made all his worries, thoughts, everything just disappear from his mind.  
"Do you want me to stay?" Kaiba's voice pierced the silence, but it was not harsh nor cruel, it was very gentle and sweet, a tone the blonde didn't think was possible for the brunette to master.  
With eyes wide and mouth half open, Jou managed to nod, but soon realized that the CEO had his back turned and could not see it, he gathered all the courage he could onto his vocal chords, and stammered a silent, simple, yes.  
The brunnette turned around, not letting go of his hand and tried to smile, but it came of more of a grimace and it made Jou laugh a little.  
"You have no idea how beautiful I think you are" the CEO's voice sent a chill down Jounouchi's spine and resounded almost like an echo through the blonde's ears.  
What? Kaiba thinks I'm.. that I'm beautiful? wait, isn't that something you tell girls? guys can't beautiful, ok you're getting a little of track here Katsuya, focus. So does that mean he likes me? He.. actually likes me?  
When Jou returned from inside his head, he saw the brunette leaned down over him, his lips only millimeters away. When their lips brushed passed each other, Jou couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to taste him so bad, and he wanted that taste, no matter how it may be, to always linger in his mouth and only be for him, he wanted the CEO to always be his.  
So he crashed their lips together, in a kiss so fiece he was sure he would have some marks afterwards.

"JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA!" the blonde fell of his chair at the sudden loud call of his name, and looked round in bewilderment when he heard loud laughter sounding through the classroom.  
"Are you sleeping in my class?" the teacher asked while crossing his arms across his chest.  
Jou could feel tears press forward, so he sprang to his feet and fled as fast as he could from the classroom.  
When he reached an empty hallway, he finally broke down and let the tears fall, with as much silence as he could. It had all been a dream, of course it had, why would it not be? why had he believed it to be real? He curled up against the wall, praying for him to fall alseep again. If he could only have him in his dreams, he would sleep forever.

Author notes: not much to say other than.. yeah xD could make a sequel, but right now I don't think it would be appropriate XD R&R if ya wanna ^&^


End file.
